Close To You
by swaggysuga
Summary: Sebuah ketidaksengajaan mempertemukan dua manusia yang sungguh berbeda, membuat mereka harus berusaha lebih keras untuk bertahan demi cinta yang terlanjur tumbuh di antara keduanya. Taekook. VKook. Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook #btsffnwppdktweek #happy1stanniversaryBTSFFNWPGROUP


**swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Close To You**

 **Main Casts: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Choi Seungcheol (SVT), Ren (Nu'Est), Park Chanyeol and GS!Byun Baekhyun (EXO)**

 **Yaoi / T / Taekook, Vkook**

 **Uke!Jungkook, Seme!Taehyung**

 **Especially made for #btsffnwpdktweek**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak, Kim Taehyung! Bagaimana bisa manusia bodoh sepertimu dirawat di Rumah Sakit?"

Kim Taehyung, pemuda kurus yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit berbalut seprai putih dengan infus di tangannya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Bodoh… aku juga manusia, Jimin. Aku bisa sakit kapan saja."

"Makanya, cepat cari istri biar jam makanmu terkontrol dengan baik! Lihat, tubuhmu ini hanya tinggal tulang dan kentut," ujar Jimin sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan sahabatnya dengan telunjuk dan jempol.

Segera Taehyung menarik tangannya. "Mau kuberi makan apa istriku nanti oleh anak kuliahan sepertiku? Bisa-bisa tubuhnya senasib sepertiku," gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin terkekeh. "Kau tinggal minta kursi di perusahaan Appamu, beres! Lagipula, penyakit macam apa sih ini? Malnutrisi? Penyakit paling mustahil diderita oleh anak orang kaya sepertimu."

"Berisik. Memangnya aku bisa makan uang?"

"Hahaha, dengan uangmu kau bisa membeli makanan!"

"Tapi tidak nafsu makanku, Jim," ujar Taehyung dengan senyum getir.

Mendengarnya, Jimin mendadak sendu. Sahabatnya itu putra tunggal yang berasal dari keluarga pengusaha kaya raya, namun Ayah Ibunya cuek setengah mati kepadanya. Sekarang pun orangtuanya belum menjenguknya sama sekali karena mereka sedang ada di Perancis demi mengurus bisnisnya, padahal semua tahu bahwa kini putra mereka sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit sejak tiga hari lalu. Hanya Seungcheol, supir muda pribadinya yang mau memperhatikan dan menjadi temannya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Taehyung tak ingin menjadi seperti orangtuanya. Ia lebih memilih hidup sederhana—meskipun dengan sedikit terpaksa menerima Seungcheol sebagai supir pribadinya karena ia cemas dengan Taehyung yang terlalu cuek dengan hidupnya—dan menutup diri, tidak ingin dunia tahu bahwa ia memiliki orangtua yang kekayaannya takkan habis dua puluh turunan dan membuatnya didekati orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkan hartanya saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang dengan Yoongi hyung?"

"Dia sedang di kantornya. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat, nanti dia akan kemari."

Taehyung mengangguk. Tangan lemahnya meraih _remote_ TV dan mencari-cari acara yang menarik. Namun sayang, jamnya ternyata sangat pas untuk menyiarkan berita, sehingga kebanyakan _channel_ didominasi oleh berita terkini.

"Tsk," Taehyung berdecih, mematikan televisi dan memejamkan matanya. Moodnya memang sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Jimin hanya menghela nafas, maklum.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah Taehyung terpejam, pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka. Sosok Yoongi masuk melalui pintu. Jimin langsung menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir, mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya tidak ribut.

"Ssst, Taehyung baru saja tidur."

Yoongi mengangguk dan duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Jimin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" ujar Yoongi pelan.

"Buruk. _Mood_ -nya sangat tidak karuan, dirawat tiga hari disini tidak menunjukkan perubahan berarti. Mungkin kondisi tubuhnya semakin pulih, tapi," Jimin menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Batinnya rusak parah."

Tatapan sendu Yoongi tertuju pada wajah damai Taehyung yang sedang terlelap. "Anak ini… mau sampai kapan dia menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri?"

"HYUNG!"

Jimin dan Yoongi tersentak karena pintu ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba dan seseorang masuk ke dalam dengan tergopoh-gopoh dengan tangan kanan memegang parsel buah dan tangan kiri menenteng plastik besar berisi keripik, biskuit dan cemilan lainnya.

"Mmmh…"

Karena invasi mendadak dari orang tersebut disertai lengkingannya yang menusuk telinga, Taehyung terbangun. Jimin dan Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangan kepada Taehyung yang kini sudah dalam kondisi separuh sadar.

Yoongi menatap orang itu, lalu menyilangkan tangan di dada tanda kesal. "Ini rumah sakit. Kau tidak boleh berteriak-teriak."

"Habis, hyung jalannya cepat sekali, aku kan harus membawa parsel dan makanan ini. Aku jadi kehilangan jejak. Hampir semua perawat kutanya, 'apakah ada lelaki bantet berambut _pink_ yang lewat kemari?'. Untung salah satunya mengenalimu dan menunjukkan jalan kesini," aku pemuda yang baru datang itu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, lelaki bantet?! Dasar anak kurang ajar," Yoongi menjitak kepala pemuda itu.

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar di depan sahabatku yang sedang terkapar ini. Tae, apa kau mau makan siang?"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap satu persatu wajah di hadapannya. Ada satu wajah asing yang sedang menatap dengan mata bulatnya, penasaran sekaligus iba. Bibir mungilnya sedikit menganga dan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, mungkin terpesona dengan ketampanan Taehyung. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam dan tampak halus membuat Taehyung mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk mengusak dan membelainya lembut.

"Kau… siapa?"

Bibir lemah Taehyung menanyakan identitas si pemuda perebut atensinya. Sontak pemuda itu terkejut, lalu seketika mengganti keterkejutannya dengan senyum termanis di dunia.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung rasanya sembuh dalam seketika.

.

.

.

Sudah hari keempat Taehyung dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini. Bukannya semakin sembuh, kepalanya malah semakin pening karena ia tidak sarapan pagi ini. Entah mengapa ia senewen sejak semalam, terus teringat dengan senyuman si pemuda bertampang bocah kemarin yang hanya sebentar berada di sekitarnya karena harus kembali bekerja di kantornya.

 _Sialan, bagaimana senyum itu bisa menjadi obat sekaligus memperparah penyakit di tubuhku?!_ keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin menelepon. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak mau menyerah jika menyangkut kelangsungan hidupnya.

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa kesana hari ini, apa kau mau ditemani Yoongi hyung?"_

Taehyung menjawab malas, "Ah, tidak usah. Ada Seungcheol disini, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _"_ _Huh, selalu keras kepala. Memangnya kau mau makan kalau Seungcheol-ssi yang menyuapimu?"_

Hanya kekehan yang menjadi jawaban Taehyung.

"Tidak usah terlalu cemas, kau ini seperti Appaku saja."

 _"_ _Diam kau, alien kurus kering. Aku akan meminta Yoongi hyung atau siapa sajalah untuk datang ke tempatmu."_

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Taehyung untuk berbicara, Jimin langsung menutup teleponnya. Taehyung memilih untuk memainkan semua media sosial yang ada di ponselnya, tanpa mempedulikan jarum jam yang terus berdetak.

"Tae, makanlah. Ini sudah jam dua siang."

Dengan senyum simpul Taehyung menimpali Seungcheol, "Tak apa, Seungcheol. Nanti saja. Aku belum ingin makan."

Seungcheol mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan buku di tangannya. Mata Taehyung masih terpaku ke ponsel ketika ada sebuah ketukan di pintu ruangannya. Dengan cekatan Seungcheol mengintip siapa yang datang, dan lalu membukakan pintu.

Sosok yang diharap-harap oleh Taehyung datang. Jungkook muncul dengan capuchon berwarna cokelat tua yang sedikit kebesaran, menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Senyum manis setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Taehyung-ssi? Maaf, aku disuruh Yoongi hyung kemari, a—aku mau mengantarkan ini, sekaligus mungkin… err… menemanimu sebentar, jika kau tidak keberatan?"

Mati-matian Taehyung menahan tawa melihat ekspresi canggung namja di depannya ini.

"Jeon… Jungkook-ssi? Apakah aku tak salah sebut namamu?"

"Ah, i—iya, kau benar," Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entah mengapa lidah Taehyung terasa sangat pas mengucapkan namanya, dan ia ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi, kalau bisa sebagai pembuka dan penutup hari.

"Kemarilah, tidak usah sungkan. Aku tidak menggigit, kok."

Jungkook berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang Taehyung. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku di sebelah ranjang. Taehyung mencoba duduk dengan bantuan kedua sikunya, namun ternyata tubuhnya lemah sekali sehingga ia hampir kembali jatuh ke ranjang, beruntung Jungkook menahan punggungnya agar tidak terbentur ranjang.

"Maaf, apa kau mau duduk?" tanya Jungkook. Netra mereka bersirobok, jangan tanya betapa merahnya wajah Jungkook sekarang karena pandangan tajam Taehyung yang menusuk sampai ke batinnya.

Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jungkook segera mengatur tubuh Taehyung, dan Seungcheol menyetel sandaran ranjang agar pas dengan posisi Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook-ssi."

"Jungkook saja, Taehyung-ssi," ujar Jungkook akhirnya ketika ia bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya.

"Baiklah, kau juga bisa memanggilku hyung kalau begitu. Kukira kau lebih muda dariku karena kau memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan Hyung," ujar Taehyung sambil menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya.

"Ah, ya. Baiklah, hyung."

Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyum lucu yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, membuat Taehyung menahan napasnya. Senyumannya benar-benar beracun. Sesaat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, membuatnya melihat dua nampan makanan yang masih utuh di samping ranjang Taehyung.

"Hyung, apakah kau belum makan?"

Mata Taehyung mengerjap, lalu ia menggeleng pelan. Jungkook menghela nafas, lalu ia mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sudah agak dingin dan sepotong telur rebus.

"Bolehkah… ng… aku menyuapimu, hyung? To—tolong jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak ingin kondisimu semakin parah. Atau kau mau makan sendiri? Yang penting kau harus makan."

Seketika otak licik Taehyung bekerja, ia menduga bahwa Yoongi sama licik dengannya karena telah mengirimkan pemuda _innocent_ ini ke hadapannya, yang pasti tidak mampu ia tolak. Akhirnya ia pasrah, bukan karena terpaksa, tapi karena hati kecilnya menjerit-jerit mengatakan ingin disuapi oleh pemuda yang sempat membuatnya semakin tidak nafsu makan ini.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, dan ia segera menyuapi Taehyung dengan semangat, meskipun tangannya sedikit gemetaran karena gugup. Pemuda yang sedang sakit itu ajaibnya menurut saja, membuat Seungcheol yang menyaksikan mereka pun bertanya-tanya sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Jungkook sehingga majikannya yang sekeras batu itu menurut.

Taehyung sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau-mau saja disuruh makan oleh namja bertubuh subur itu. Ketika Jungkook menyuapinya, ia tak berhenti menatap wajah manis pemuda di depannya, menikmati perhatiannya. Jungkook bersikap seperti Ibunya, yang ketika Taehyung sakit akan menyuapinya tanpa menyerah. Taehyung merasa seperti anak kecil saat berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Sesekali Jungkook mengelap sudut bibir Taehyung yang terkena sisa bubur dengan tisu, membuat Taehyung membayangkan bagaimana kalau bibir imut si pemuda kelinci itu sendiri yang menyapu bibirnya. Segera Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, mencegah pikirannya agar tidak meliar. Beruntung, kini Seungcheol sudah keluar dari ruangannya, sehingga pemuda jahil itu tidak menggodanya.

"Akhirnya habis juga," Jungkook terkekeh. "Hyung mau makan apa lagi? Mau makan jeruk?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap Jungkook yang sedang mengupas kulit jeruk dan menyuapkannya satu persatu ke mulut Taehyung.

"Uhuk!" Taehyung tersedak biji jeruk, membuat Jungkook panik dan segera menyambar segelas air di atas meja, menyodorkannya ke bibir Taehyung yang meminumnya perlahan.

"Ma—maafkan aku hyung, aku ceroboh," sesal Jungkook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kook. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang. Kenapa kita tidak mengobrol saja?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya pemuda dihadapannya ini mengajaknya mengobrol. Padahal ia kira dirinya akan diusir karena sudah membuat pemuda berwajah dingin itu tersedak.

"Baiklah… hyung mau membicarakan apa? Cuaca? Politik? Gosip? Atau apa? Aku bekerja di redaksi majalah, jadi hyung bisa bertanya hampir apa saja," ujar Jungkook percaya diri.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

Kembali Jungkook dikejutkan oleh Taehyung. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Namun Jungkook tetap menjawabnya.

"Aku suka sup rumput laut buatan Eommaku. Kalau sedang tidak nafsu makan, aku hanya ingin memakan itu. Kalau hyung?"

"Aku makan semuanya, namun ketika aku punya nafsu makan saja… makanya tubuhku kurus," Taehyung menunjukkan tangannya untuk membuat Jungkook percaya.

"Kau harus banyak makan, hyung. Biar tubuhmu subur sepertiku."

"Kau itu bukan subur, tapi montok."

"Hyung!" Jungkook mencubit tangan Taehyung kesal, yang dicubit hanya meringis, lalu terbahak.

"Kapan tanggal lahirmu?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Satu September. Hyung sudah bertanya, berarti hyung harus memberi kado."

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya," sahut Taehyung.

"Huh, dasar licik," Jungkook mencibir.

"Aku bisa memberimu hadiah setiap hari, tidak perlu menunggu ulang tahun," lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Astaga, sekaya itukah dirimu?"

Taehyung tersenyum maklum. "Apa kau tahu KTH Global Corporation?"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya, temanku meliputnya sekitar dua bulan lalu. Perusahaan raksasa yang memiliki tambang minyak, tambang batu bara, dan segala bisnis menjanjikan itu, kan?"

"Kau tahu apa singkatan dari KTH?"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, memangnya apa?"

"Kim-Tae-Hyung," Taehyung mengeja namanya pelan, namun pasti. "Kim Taehyung, namaku. Nama yang diberikan kedua orangtuaku yang kebetulan pemilik KTH Global Corporation sejak awal berdiri tahun 2000."

Jungkook melongo. Orang di hadapannya, yang mengidap malnutrisi, yang tubuhnya kurus nyaris seperti tengkorak di laboratorium di sekolahnya dulu, adalah anak pengusaha penguasa banyak bisnis super di dunia?

"Kau bercanda," desis Jungkook dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tidak, dia tidak bercanda."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi, berasal dari Seungcheol yang mendadak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Taehyung melenguh.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, Seungcheol. Tetap hobi menguping."

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Tae. Aku harus meluruskan semuanya. Tapi, kurasa pemuda baik hati ini harus mengetahuinya dari mulutmu sendiri," ujar Seungcheol sambil tersenyum kepada Jungkook. "Tuanku Taehyung tidak bercanda. Ia memang putra dari pemilik KTH Global Corporation, sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan itu. Sisanya, adalah hak tuan Taehyung untuk menjelaskan kepada Anda."

Seungcheol kembali keluar dari ruangan. Taehyung menghela nafas, sementara Jungkook masih terpaku di tempatnya, menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Sulit dipercaya, kan?" tawa miris keluar dari bibir Taehyung. "Aku bisa mendapat segalanya di dunia, tapi tidak perhatian orangtuaku. Mereka bahkan tidak datang ke Rumah Sakit ini, tidak pernah menelepon atau sekedar mengirim pesan. Aku tahu mereka orang baik, hanya saja perhatian mereka bukan untukku lagi. Bukannya aku tak terbiasa, hanya saja aku heran, apakah mereka menghadirkanku di dunia agar mereka memiliki pewaris atas perusahaan mereka? Apa mereka tak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang anak yang membutuhkan orangtua?"

Tak terasa airmata menitik di pipi Taehyung. Jungkook masih mematung, menatap Taehyung dengan rasa mustahil.

"Appa dan Eomma dulu begitu akrab denganku…" Taehyung menerawang. "Namun aku kehilangan mereka sejak mereka disibukkan oleh tetek bengek perusahaan. Sejauh ini, teman terdekatku hanya Jimin, Yoongi hyung dan Seungcheol. Aku benar-benar menutup diri, tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa aku anak dari pengusaha super kaya dan berujung mereka yang memanfaatkan kekayaan orangtuaku. Bahkan aku tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil yang agak jauh dari pusat kota demi menghindari cap orang kaya, lagipula orangtuaku pun tak pernah di rumah, rumah raksasaku sepi.

"Aku pun tidak merasa beruntung menjadi anak dari orangtuaku. Namun aku bersyukur, dengan pengalamanku ini aku bisa belajar untuk menjadi orangtua yang tidak seperti mereka. Aku tidak ingin mewarisi perusahaan mereka kalau itu harus membuatku meninggalkan anak-anakku nantinya. Aku ingin hidup sederhana saja, yang penting aku bisa bersama dengan keluargaku dan bisa memenuhi kebutuhan serta keinginan mereka. Karena itu aku berkuliah dan berniat untuk mencari kerja setelah lulus nanti."

Taehyung tertawa getir, airmata masih mengalir di pipinya yang kurus. Dada Jungkook nyeri melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Taehyung bisa begitu kurus dan tampak menyedihkan, kenapa Taehyung selalu terlihat sedih meskipun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan sifat santainya.

Refleks, sebelah tangan Jungkook terulur ke depan, mengusap hati-hati airmata di pipi Taehyung dengan jempolnya, batinnya dipenuhi kesesakan yang luar biasa, seolah dirinyalah yang berada di posisi Taehyung.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ceritamu seperti ini…"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Justru aku yang meminta maaf karena membuatmu harus mendengar cerita sedih ini."

"Kau boleh cerita apa saja kepadaku. Bagilah bebanmu denganku, hyung. Jangan simpan semuanya sendirian. Aku siap mendengarkan, bahkan menghiburmu dengan suaraku yang meskipun tidak sebagus Charlie Puth, namun bisa membuatmu sedikit tersenyum," ujar Jungkook sambil masih memegang kedua pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, sambil menatap Jungkook sendu. Tiba-tiba Jungkook terdorong untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mendekap Taehyung, membuat hati pemuda dingin itu seketika menghangat. Taehyung terenyuh, ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya beterbangan dengan tak tahu diri. Senyumnya melebar tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jungkook, menikmati harum pemuda manis itu lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke punggung Jungkook, sebelahnya lagi mengusap lembut surai kelam si namja kelinci. Sesaat didengarnya isakan kecil Jungkook.

"Kook… kenapa kau menangis?"

Dirasakannya Jungkook menggeleng dalam pelukannya. "Jangan seperti ini lagi, hyung, kumohon... aku tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini."

Tersiksa? Jungkook bahkan baru bertemu dengannya selama dua hari, belum mendengar semua kisahnya, belum tahu hal-hal tentangnya, namun ia sudah bisa merasakan penderitaannya? Taehyung sungguh tidak percaya. Namun perkataan Jungkook membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia sudah menemukannya, belahan jiwanya, tempat ia bisa berpulang, tempatnya berkeluh kesah, tempatnya bisa mencari kebahagiaan, atau apapun itu.

Taehyung sudah menemukan tempatnya berpulang.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter! Saya akan pastikan temanku ini meminum obatnya dengan rutin."

Setelah membayarkan semua biaya administrasi, Jimin menerima banyak obat-obatan dari Dokter untuk Taehyung. Cengiran lebar Jimin diperlihatkannya sepeninggal Dokter itu dari ruangan. Taehyung hanya menatapnya tajam.

" _Aigoo_ , apa-apaan ini? Beberapa hari lalu masih terbaring lemah, sekarang sudah sehat seperti atlet angkat besi," goda Jimin disusul oleh sikut Taehyung yang mendarat di perutnya.

" _Progress_ -mu cepat sekali Taehyung. Syukurlah kau bisa pulang hari ini," ujar Yoongi. "Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Sooyoung noona karena ia memberiku banyak pekerjaan kemarin, sehingga aku akhirnya mengutus Jungkook kemari dan membuatmu sembuh seketika."

Perkataan Yoongi sangat tepat sasaran, bahkan Taehyung tidak menyangkalnya. Jimin membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi hyung kemarin menyuruh Jungkook kemari? Pantas saja si ular beludak ini sembuh," cibir Jimin. "Kau apakan anak polos itu kemarin, hah?"

"Mereka hanya berpelukan sambil menangis bombay," sahut Seungcheol sambil membereskan barang Taehyung.

"Astaga, Seungcheol. Kau memang berniat menjadi pengangguran, ya?" ancam Taehyung.

"Untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman, Tae. Tuan Jimin pasti tidak akan percaya jika kau yang mengatakannya, jadi untuk menghemat energimu biar aku yang mewakili," Seungcheol tersenyum jahil. "Oh, dan Tuan Jungkook menyuapi Taehyung."

"Seungcheol, kau memang kelewatan," Taehyung mendelik.

"Pantas saja kau mau makan dan sembuh mendadak! Duh, aku harus traktir Jungkook karena sudah bisa meluluhkan hati pemuda keras kepala ini."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan malam dengannya nanti."

"Ya ampun, kau gerak cepat sekali! Sumpah, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya—"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Jimin! Memangnya kau anggap temanmu ini apa, sih? Ahjussi mesum?!" bentak Taehyung kesal.

"Oke, oke. Ternyata hanya fisikmu yang sembuh, _mood_ -mu masih jelek saja," kekeh Jimin.

Mereka berjalan menuju _lobby_ Rumah Sakit dan menunggu Seungcheol mengambil mobil di parkiran. Jungkook tidak datang menemani Taehyung karena ia sedang bertugas untuk meliput Pentas Seni di salah satu SMA di Seoul. Namun ia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Taehyung makan malam hari ini. Mengingatnya saja Taehyung sudah senyum-senyum sendiri.

Jimin dan Yoongi mengikuti mobil Taehyung dari belakang, memastikan pemuda itu sampai dengan selamat. Setelah sampai di rumah, segera Jimin dan Yoongi mendampingi sahabatnya itu memasuki rumah, memastikan segalanya nyaman setelah sebelumnya Yoongi membersihkan rumah itu.

"Taehyung, kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hey, memangnya kalian pikir aku anak kecil?" Taehyung cemberut.

"Hahaha, maaf. Seungcheol-ssi, tolong jaga Taehyung ya. Perhatikan jangka waktu minum obatnya atau aku akan melarangnya bertemu dengan Jungkook."

Baru saja Taehyung hendak protes, Seungcheol menyahut. "Siap, Tuan Jimin. Saya akan memastikan semuanya berjalan baik, termasuk bagian Jungkook tadi."

"Bagus, kau memang kawanku yang baik," Jimin menepuk pundak Seungcheol, lalu beralih menuju Taehyung. "Sudah ya, kami pulang dulu! Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa telepon kami."

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir Jimin. Jimin berdecih dan pergi setelah menjitak kepala Taehyung. Lalu Jimin dan Yoongi pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Seungcheol, tolong antarkan obat ke kamarku. Aku akan istirahat dulu."

"Mau persiapan untuk malam ya, Tae?"

"Dasar kurang ajar…" Taehyung siap-siap menimpuk bantal kepada Seungcheol, beruntung Seungcheol sudah lari duluan. Taehyung pun berjalan lemah ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Tak lama Seungcheol datang dan membawakan obat. Setelah meminum obat, Taehyung terlelap demi membunuh waktu sampai malam tiba.

.

.

.

"Selamat karena sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, hyung!"

Jungkook benar-benar datang, ke rumahnya, ada di hadapannya sambil membawa rantang susun berisi nasi, lauk pauk dan sup rumput laut buatan Ibunya. Air liur Taehyung rasanya ingin menetes melihat sajian rumahan yang tersaji di atas mejanya kini.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ajak Eommamu kemari?" ujar Taehyung sambil duduk.

"Jangan! Nanti dia jantungan melihat pemuda tampan sepertimu," puji Jungkook tulus. Semburat merah sudah menghiasi pipi gembilnya, membuat Taehyung gemas luar biasa.

"Huh, aku tak menyangka bahwa kau perayu ulung. Ayo makan, aku tak mau makanannya dingin."

Jungkook duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung, berdua saja di meja makan. Seungcheol cukup tahu diri dengan pamit, beralasan ingin mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam dari tetangga yang seorang dosen. Padahal Taehyung tahu selembar pun buku itu belum dibacanya.

"Apa hyung mau mampir ke rumahku kapan-kapan? Tapi hyung jangan kaget, rumahku sedikit ramai dengan dua adik kembar yang rewel dan Appa Eommaku yang cukup heboh."

Taehyung mengangguk antusias. "Tentu! Kapanpun kau menyuruhku datang, aku siap. Kalau perlu aku akan membawa kereta kuda beserta rombongan prajurit ke rumahmu."

"Kau berlebihan hyung, memangnya kau mau menjemput Cinderella?"

"Kau kan Cinderellanya, Kook."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ini lelaki, tampan pula, kenapa kau menyebutku Cinderella?"

"Kau? Lelaki? Dan tampan? Aku tak yakin. Di belakangmu ada cermin, yang mungkin bersedia menunjukkan betapa cantiknya dirimu."

"Diam kau hyung, kembalikan nafsu makanku," Jungkook berpura-pura kesal. Sebenarnya disebut apapun oleh Taehyung tidak masalah baginya, cantik sekalipun ia akan senang.

Taehyung terkikik geli. "Jangan begitu, tanganku bahkan masih lemah untuk menyuapi diriku sendiri, dan aku harus menyuapimu? Itu tidak adil."

"Eh, aku lupa kau masih belum pulih betul… maafkan aku," Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Omong-omong… kenapa kau memilih jadi reporter sebuah majalah di usia semuda ini?"

"Sebenarnya… awalnya karena terpaksa. Aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke bangku kuliah, namun Appa dan Eomma tak punya biaya. Aku pun melamar kerja ke salah satu majalah. Tadinya aku tidak diterima. Namun Yoongi hyung ngotot karena ia melihat kemampuan menulisku yang menurutnya lebih memiliki ciri khas dari pelamar kerja yang lain. Begitulah, aku akhirnya menjadi reporter tetap di kantorku sekarang. Selain jadi reporter, aku pun kerja paruh waktu. Aku bersyukur bisa membantu perekonomian keluargaku, sekarang orangtuaku sudah bisa membuka restoran ayam goreng kecil. Makanya kau harus mampir sesekali! Masakan orangtuaku juara, lho."

Taehyung tidak berkomentar, ia asyik memperhatikan wajah pemuda di depannya yang bercerita dengan mata berbinar. Hingga Jungkook jadi canggung sendiri.

"Kalau hyung, jurusan apa yang hyung ambil?"

"Kebijakan Sosial," jawabnya singkat. "Membosankan, sekaligus menyenangkan. Setidaknya aku bisa gunakan ilmuku untuk kabur dari bisnis kedua orangtuaku."

"Kau benar-benar berniat untuk kabur rupanya."

"Kalau kau ada di posisiku, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," ujar Taehyung cuek sambil menggigit sepotong sayap ayam goreng ke mulutnya. Entah kenapa, semua makanan terasa enak jika memakannya bersama Jungkook.

Mereka mulai mengobrol ngalor ngidul, tentang kehidupan, hiruk pikuk dunia, kesulitan-kesulitan pribadi. Mereka berbagi canda tawa, seolah mereka adalah kawan lama yang baru bersua kembali. Taehyung melupakan rasa sakit serta segala abai yang diberikan orangtuanya. Di matanya kini yang terlihat hanyalah Jungkook seorang, yang juga memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Perlahan makanan di atas meja habis. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film bergenre drama, masing-masing duduk nyaman di sofa empuk di depan televisi.

"Ya Tuhan, pemeran prianya jahat sekali… semoga dia dikutuk jadi _pocky,_ " ujar Jungkook gemas di tengah film.

"Kenapa harus _pocky_ sih, Kook?" Taehyung kadang tak paham dengan pikiran pemuda manis di sampingnya.

"Biar bisa kulahap habis!"

Taehyung terbahak mendengar alasannya. "Dasar tukang makan! Kau itu sudah gendut, masih saja tergoda dengan camilan."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia masih menikmati filmnya. Taehyung perlahan menarik kepala Jungkook ke bahunya. Tubuhnya memang belum pulih betul, namun melihat Jungkook terbawa perasaan ketika menonton film, ia tak tega. Jungkook tidak protes, ia malah menyerukkan kepalanya ke sela leher Taehyung sambil terus terpaku film di televisi.

Adegan demi adegan berlalu, Taehyung masih menonton dengan datar sementara Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan, isakan dan rupa-rupa lainnya. Hingga tiba pada adegan dimana pemeran pria mencium bibir pemeran wanita di bawah salju setelah mereka bertengkar hebat. Taehyung merasakan pergerakan dari kepala Jungkook, ia menurunkan pandangannya pada pemuda kelinci yang kini sedang menatapnya balik.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh bola mata sekelam malam milik Taehyung, Jungkook memandang Taehyung sayu, seolah menyerahkan diri ke dalam pusaran perhatian Taehyung. Taehyung pun tak jauh beda, ia terhisap dalam mata bening Jungkook yang kini memandangnya lembut.

Perlahan Taehyung menurunkan wajahnya, mendekatkannya kepada wajah Jungkook. Mata Jungkook kini sudah menutup separuh, masih ingin menikmati wajah tampan Taehyung yang berjarak sangat tipis dengannya. Desisan nafas Taehyung menyapu pipinya, bibir Taehyung menghampiri bibir Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Setelah kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, Taehyung menyesapnya pelan, menyalurkan perasaannya yang membuncah kepada pemuda manis itu. Jungkook membalas ciuman itu lembut. Netra keduanya sudah terpejam penuh, menikmati bahagia yang diciptakan ciuman intim tersebut.

Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook membuka bibirnya disertai lenguhan pelan. Dengan tenang Taehyung melesakkan lidahnya, mengadukannya dengan deretan gigi Jungkook dan lidah Jungkook sendiri. Kedua tangan Jungkook sudah berpindah ke belakang kepala Taehyung, sementara Taehyung mendekap erat pinggang Jungkook seolah enggan berpisah dengan namja kelinci itu. Keduanya dimabuk perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada masing-masing, tak ingin segalanya berakhir begitu saja.

Jungkook meremat surai arang Taehyung pelan, mengisyaratkan dirinya kehabisan asupan oksigen. Dalam hati ia tak ingin melepas ciuman bersifat adiktif dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, namun ia harus menghentikannya sebelum semua berakhir di tempat yang belum seharusnya. Taehyung mengalah, melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan saliva yang terbentuk diantara kedua bibir mereka. Dengan ibu jarinya Taehyung mengusap saliva di sudut bibir Jungkook sebelum menghapus saliva di bibirnya sendiri.

Ditatapnya wajah Jungkook yang memerah, Jungkook sendiri tak berani menatap Taehyung, ia terlalu malu. Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook, memajukan wajahnya, mengecup pelipis Jungkook demi mengurangi ketegangan pemuda kelinci itu.

" _It's okay_ , Kook…" suara berat Taehyung menyapa telinga Jungkook. "Aku mencintaimu, Jungkookie… mungkin kau merasa ini mustahil, mengingat kita baru tiga hari bertemu. Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu, hampir gila ketika kau tak ada dalam pandanganku. Aku menanti saat bertemu denganmu hari ini, aku bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena selalu terbayang senyum imutmu itu. Kook, kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab."

Jungkook terkekeh dan memegang tangan Taehyung yang masih berada di pipinya, menurunkannya ke pangkuannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku," bisik Taehyung manis.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit keraguan di pancaran matanya. "A—aku…"

"Ah, mungkin terlalu mendadak untukmu," Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook sayu, berusaha menghapus semua keraguan itu. "Tidak masalah. Kau harus mengenalku lebih jauh, begitu juga denganku. Setelah kau yakin, kau bisa memberikan jawabannya."

Anggukan Jungkook menjadi jawabannya. Ia sangat bersyukur pemuda pujaan hatinya itu tidak memaksanya, karena sejujurnya ia masih takut dengan status Taehyung yang seorang putra pengusaha kaya. Apakah orangtua Taehyung akan terima jika putra semata wayangnya, pewaris tunggal perusahaannya—meskipun Taehyung bersikeras menolaknya—, memiliki kekasih seorang biasa sepertinya?

Taehyung, bukannya tidak mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti posisi Jungkook. Maka dari itu ia tak akan memaksa, dan berjanji akan menghargai apapun keputusan namja kelinci itu. Karena kini, kebahagiaan Jungkook adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Proses penjajakan mereka masih berjalan dengan baik, meskipun terkadang ada kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menghadang. Namun kegigihan keduanya dalam mempertahankan hubungan mereka mengalahkan segala rintangan yang ada.

Jungkook sedang membersihkan ruang tengah rumahnya ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu, menyapa dengan suara beratnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Taehyung ke rumah Jungkook setelah ia diterima dengan sangat baik oleh keluarganya. Orangtua Jungkook senang, seperti mendapat anak baru yang sangat tampan katanya. Sementara kedua adik kembar Jungkook kegirangan karena Taehyung seringkali membawa berbagai cemilan super enak—dan pastinya mahal—untuk kembar yang lucu itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kook. Aku sudah datang jauh-jauh dan kau malah mengabaikanku?"

Seketika Jungkook terkesiap. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum dengan tampannya, otomatis Jungkook ikut tersenyum dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Di matanya, pemuda yang sedang dekat dengannya itu semakin tampan saja, apalagi setelah berat badannya naik, membuat perutnya juga memiliki sedikit _fat belly_ dan seringkali mengundang cubitan gemas Jungkook.

"Masuklah hyung. Kau baru pulang kuliah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, ia duduk di sofa. "Tumben sepi sekali?"

"Kau datang pagi-pagi begini, si kembar sedang sekolah, Appa dan Eomma sedang di restoran. Wajar kalau rumah ini sepi."

Jungkook kembali menyibukkan dirinya membereskan ruang tengah. Taehyung pun bangkit berdiri, bosan menunggui Jungkook. Ia sedang melihat-lihat album foto milik Jungkook di atas lemari saat sebuah foto terjatuh menyentuh kakinya. Taehyung menunduk dan mengambil foto tersebut, keningnya mengernyit.

"Kook, ini bukannya foto mantanmu?"

Dengan cepat Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan melihat foto di tangan Taehyung. "Ah, ya… ini foto Hoseok hyung."

"Kau masih menyimpan fotonya?" Taehyung menyelidik.

Sudah dapat diduga oleh Jungkook, Taehyung pasti akan menanyainya begitu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu foto itu masih ada, hyung. Kemarikan, biar kubuang sekarang."

Taehyung berkata sinis, "Kau tidak perlu membuangnya jika kau hanya merasa tidak enak padaku."

"Hyung, tolong jangan mulai lagi," Jungkook mendesah lelah. "Terkadang rasa cemburumu itu tidak masuk akal."

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang. Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku tak punya hak untuk cemburu, benar kan?"

"Hyung," Jungkook kehabisan akal untuk merayu pemuda kepala batu ini. "Aku sungguh tak punya waktu untuk memperdebatkan hal ini. Dengar, foto ini tinggal kubuang. Beres, kan? Aku tidak punya rasa apa-apa lagi kepada Hoseok hyung, semuanya sudah berakhir. Jangan khawatir berlebihan."

Sungguh, Jungkook paham kenapa Taehyung memiliki rasa cemburu yang luar biasa. Ia tak mendapat cukup perhatian, sehingga sekali ia mendapat perhatian, maka ia akan mati-matian mempertahankan perhatian itu agar terus tertuju padanya, takkan membiarkan apapun mengusiknya. Jungkook ingat betul ketika Taehyung mendiamkannya seharian saat Namjoon meneleponnya untuk mengajaknya makan siang untuk membicarakan liputan di salah satu konser, padahal Namjoon sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Seokjin.

Jungkook pun merebut foto itu dari tangan Taehyung, meremasnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Sudah kubuang, ada lagi alasanmu untuk marah padaku?" Jungkook menatap kedua netra kembar Taehyung yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Jungkook artikan.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Eh?!" mata Jungkook seolah mau keluar mendengarnya.

Sorot mata Taehyung menajam. "Ya, jadilah kekasihku, sehingga aku punya hak untuk cemburu dan bahkan mengamuk kesal kepadamu. Aku muak, tidak cukup rupanya hanya mendengar kalimat cinta darimu tanpa memilikimu. Biar semua orang tahu kau ada yang punya, dan tidak akan ada lagi brengsek manapun yang berani mendekatimu."

Sungguh, Jungkook tidak ingin menolak untuk kedua kalinya. Ia takut Taehyung akan meninggalkannya jika ia tidak menerimanya sekarang. Namun hati kecilnya berontak, ia masih ragu, masih takut menerima Taehyung sebagai satu-satunya di hidupnya.

Jungkook takut harus meninggalkan Taehyung ketika ia sudah yakin kepada pemuda setampan malaikat itu.

"Hyung, aku… aku takut orangtuamu akan menolakku," Jungkook bercicit, mencoba mengungkapkan unek-uneknya. "Aku ini apa, hanya seorang reporter untuk majalah yang tidak sebegitu larisnya. Apa yang akan mereka lihat dariku? Apakah pantas bagiku, bagi keluargaku, untuk menjadi bagian dari keluargamu? Aku tidak layak untuk mendampingimu, hyung. Aku—"

"Intinya kau tidak mau, kan?" suara Taehyung tercekat, ia memaksakan senyumnya. "Ya, memang dari awal aku yang terlalu nekat. Maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu hidupmu. Abaikan semua pernyataanku, semua permohonanku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Lupakan semua yang terjadi di antara kita."

Taehyung melangkah keluar dari rumah Jungkook dengan lemah, hatinya luluh lantak karena pemuda pujaannya tidak kunjung memberi jawaban padahal ia sudah dua kali mengungkapkan perasaannya, yang akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sendiri. Jungkook hanya bertanya, bertanya dan bertanya. Pertanyaan yang bahkan tak mampu dijawab oleh Taehyung. Lebih baik baginya untuk ditolak mentah-mentah dibandingkan hanya digantungkan tanpa kejelasan begitu saja. Jiwanya seakan tercabut dari tubuhnya. Nyeri, hanya nyeri yang memenuhi relung batinnya.

Sesaat setelah Taehyung pergi dari rumahnya, Jungkook menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya seketika lemas, ia terduduk begitu saja di lantai rumahnya. Ia merutuki lidahnya yang mendadak kaku, mengutuk tangannya yang tidak mampu menahan Taehyung untuk tetap tinggal. Taehyung adalah jiwanya, dua bilah sayapnya. Keputusan Taehyung untuk menyerah bagi Jungkook sama saja dengan hidup tapi mati.

Keduanya hancur, lebur.

.

.

.

"Cheol, kenapa dengan majikanmu?"

Seungcheol mengedikkan bahu. "Dari dua hari yang lalu kerjanya hanya melamun terus. Makan pun tak teratur lagi seperti biasanya. Kelihatannya dia ditolak oleh incarannya. Aku takut dia masuk Rumah Sakit lagi."

Ren kembali asyik meracik kopi di tangannya sambil melirik Taehyung yang seperti boneka Ken versi raksasa. Tampan, tapi mati. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Untunglah kau cukup waras untuk membawa dia kemari, bukan ke bar seperti permintaannya."

"Tadinya dia ngotot, tapi karena aku yang menyetir jadi apalah dayanya, Ren."

Ren terkekeh dan menyiapkan dua cangkir kopi Americano di atas nampan dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Seungcheol. "Berikanlah ini padanya, siapa tahu bisa meringankan pikirannya."

Seungcheol berjalan menuju sofa dimana Taehyung berada dan duduk di sampingnya sambil meletakkan secangkir Americano di atas meja di hadapannya. Namun majikannya itu sama sekali tak ada minat untuk menyentuhnya. Tatapannya kosong. Seungcheol menyesap kopinya pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Ceritalah Taehyung. Tidak baik memendamnya sendirian."

Taehyung hanya menoleh sedikit kepada Seungcheol yang sedang memandanginya iba. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung paling benci dikasihani. Namun beban yang ditanggungnya terlalu berat. Ia butuh orang untuk membaginya.

"Apakah sudah takdirku begini? Orangtuaku tak menganggapku, orang yang kucintai pun melakukan hal yang sama," netranya yang sudah mulai memerah karena kurang tidur kembali menatap ke arah yang tak menentu. "Apa gunanya aku hidup? Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk terlahir sebagai anak pengusaha kaya yang luar biasa sibuk, yang juga menjadi alasan bagi orang yang kucintai untuk menolakku. Aku hanya ingin menerima cinta yang tulus dari orang yang kusayangi."

"Tae, jangan begitu—"

"Jangan begitu apanya, Cheol?!" Taehyung menatap Seungcheol, _onyx_ kembarnya menyiratkan kesedihan, kehampaan dan amarah. "Demi apapun, kalau aku bisa memilih, aku lebih baik menjadi gelandangan sekalian, kalau memang itu membuatku diterima oleh Jungkook. Akan kubuang apapun juga demi pemuda itu! Nyawaku sekalipun akan kuserahkan! Tapi apa?! APA YANG BISA DILAKUKAN PUTRA PENGUSAHA KAYA SEPERTIKU UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA?! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU BISA MEMBELINYA DENGAN UANG ORANGTUAKU SEPERTI MEMBELI PULAU MANAPUN DI BUMI INI?!"

Taehyung terengah-engah sambil memandang Seungcheol nyalang, sementara Seungcheol tidak tampak terkejut. Ia mempertahankan ekspresi setenang air, menungggu Taehyung mereda. Beruntung kafe sudah tutup—sengaja ditutup demi si tuan muda—sehingga yang menyaksikan amukan Taehyung hanya Seungcheol dan Ren.

Airmata sudah merangsek keluar dari netra kembar Taehyung, menambah kepiluan di malam yang sepi itu. Ia tertawa miris, meratapi nasibnya yang sedang ia coba sangkal.

"Dari awal seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, tidak berusaha mendekat kepadanya jika ini yang akhirnya kudapatkan. Sialan…"

Taehyung mengusak wajahnya, emosi. Dalam diam Seungcheol berpikir, sekiranya apa yang pantas menjadi solusi bagi Taehyung.

"Bawa dia pada orangtuamu, Tae. Dia bahkan belum mengenal orangtuamu, rasanya tidak aneh jika ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak terlebih dahulu."

Lama-lama Taehyung gemas pada Seungcheol yang sangat cerdas namun seringkali membawa ide yang _out of the box_.

"Kau gila?" lirih Taehyung.

"Gila? Kau yang gila, bisa-bisa kau dirawat lagi gara-gara bersikap seperti ini. Aku kesal melihatmu seperti orang bodoh. Kau itu sudah 22 tahun, jadilah dewasa sedikit, jangan egois dan cemburu terus. Kau pikir siapa yang bisa bertahan menghadapi sifatmu yang seperti itu? Beruntung kau sangat tampan, jadi gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu yang dulu punya alasan untuk tidak menghajarmu di tempat. Tapi Jungkook tidak seperti mereka. Dia berbeda, Tae. Dia melihatmu sebagaimana dirimu, bukan kau yang tampan, kau yang anak orang kaya, kau yang punya segalanya, tidak. Cobalah kau yang ada di posisinya, pasti kau juga merasa kacau dan bingung seperti dirinya. Jangan bersikap seolah hanya kau yang tersiksa disini," racau Seungcheol menusuk ulu hati Taehyung.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Kim Taehyung. Bawa Jeon Jungkook kepada Kim Chanyeol dan Kim Baekhyun, buat dia yakin bahwa orangtuamu menerimanya. Dan kau harus pastikan bahwa orangtuamu memang akan menerima dia sebagai kekasihmu."

"Keraguan hanya bisa ditebus dengan kepastian," lanjut Seungcheol sambil bangkit berdiri. "Ayo pulang, tuan muda."

Bukannya ikut berdiri, Taehyung terdiam, dan malah mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya dan menelepon sebuah nomor. Setelah beberapa saat, tampaknya orang di seberang mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Eomma? Ya… Oh, minggu depan Eomma ada di Seoul? Syukurlah, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan… baiklah Eomma, sampai jumpa. Salam untuk Appa."

Setelahnya Taehyung berdiri dan melangkah melewati Seungcheol yang kini sedang tersenyum sangat lebar, seakan bibirnya bisa sobek saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kerikil di jalan ke arah rumahnya ketika kedua mata bulatnya menangkap sesosok yang tak asing baginya, dan sangat dirindukannya, sedang bersandar di pagar rumahnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Hari sudah gelap, namun mata Jungkook masih sangat mampu mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Hyung…"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum kepada Jungkook.

"Sudah pulang rupanya."

"Se—sedang apa kau disini, hyung?" Jungkook tergagap.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku sedang rindu kepada duo kembar bocah kecil yang sangat rewel, dan satu bocah besar yang tampaknya sangat sibuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini."

Bukannya senang, Jungkook malah mengepalkan tangannya, geram.

"Beraninya kau datang setelah mengabaikan semua telepon dan pesanku, hyung?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung nanar, matanya sudah basah karena airmata. "Kau kembali saat aku sudah mulai berniat untuk merelakanmu… sungguh, aku tak mengerti lagi jalan pikiranmu yang picik itu."

"Besok, jam tujuh malam aku akan menjemputmu. Bersiaplah."

Sumpah, Jungkook sangat ingin melayangkan bogem mentah kepada orang yang bahkan tak membayar sedikitpun kepedulian kepada semua keluhannya barusan. Bahkan dengan santainya Taehyung berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Namun siapapun pasti bisa mendengar teriakan nyaring Jungkook kepadanya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

"Kook? Kookie-ya?"

Sudah sepuluh menit Jungkook tak membuka pintu kamarnya, pun tak menjawab panggilan Ibunya. Orangtuanya cemas, terlebih karena Taehyung yang sudah datang sejak tadi mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan putra sulung mereka.

"Kook, Eomma masuk ya? Tolong buka kunci pintunya."

Tak lama terdengar bunyi kunci yang dibuka. Tanpa banyak pikir Ibu Jungkook langsung masuk ke kamarnya, mendapati Jungkook dengan wajah yang tidak bersemangat kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ibunya langsung menghampiri dan mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya.

"Ada apa _uri bunny_? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Taehyung?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku kesal padanya, Eomma. Dia kemarin pergi begitu saja setelah seenaknya membuat janji. Memangnya aku ini apa? Supirnya?!" gerutu Jungkook.

Ibu Jungkook terkekeh. "Taehyung itu kan orangnya tidak bisa basa-basi. Jadi wajar kalau dia bersikap seperti itu. Lagipula kau sungguh tidak mau keluar? Dia tampan sekali lho, memakai kemeja biru _navy_ _fit body_ dengan celana hitam keren yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kau mau dia pergi sendirian lalu disambar orang lain?"

Seketika pikiran Jungkook langsung menggambarkan Taehyung yang gagah menggunakan apa saja—termasuk _outfit_ yang disebutkan Ibunya barusan. Namun gengsinya masih menang. Beruntung Ibunya lebih jeli. Melihat pancingannya sedikit berhasil, Ibu Jungkook tersenyum dan menarik Jungkook untuk berdiri.

"Pakailah pakaian terbaikmu, Eomma menunggu di luar."

Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Ibunya sehingga membuatnya kini berdiri di depan lemari dan berpikir keras untuk menentukan pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakannya. Ia tidak mau tampak jelek di depan Taehyung, _biar tahu rasa orang itu_ , batinnya.

Bunyi pintu berderit mengantar Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya. Kemeja putih dengan kerah rendah, lengannya digulung sesiku, dipadu celana jeans biru muda yang melekat pas di kaki jenjangnya. Surai arangnya disisir asal dengan poni menutupi kening. Sepatu bergaya Doc Marten cokelat muda tersemat manis di kakinya.

Taehyung langsung bangkit menyambut pemuda manis itu, hampir saja memeluk dan melumat bibirnya habis-habisan demi meluapkan rindu andaikan ia lupa bahwa Ibu namja itu masih ada di sampingnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, menikmati betapa indahnya namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu," Jungkook pamit kepada Ibunya tanpa mengacuhkan Taehyung yang menatapnya tak lepas.

"Terima kasih banyak Eomma, kami akan kembali sebelum tengah malam," ujar Taehyung.

"Ah, tidak kembali pun tidak apa-apa," Ibu Jungkook mengerling jahil, mengundang pelototan dari Jungkook.

"Eomma!"

.

.

.

"Ayo."

Taehyung turun dari bangku kemudi—ia menyetir sendiri tanpa bantuan Seungcheol—dan mengulurkan tangannya setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook, yang bahkan tidak disambut oleh Jungkook. Pemuda itu masih merajuk rupanya. Akhirnya Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook berjalan sendiri, dengan ia memimpin di depan.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Sebuah restoran mewah ala Italia menyambut mereka. Mata Jungkook menyapu seluruh sudut restoran itu. Sangat _glamour_ dan menyilaukan matanya yang terbiasa makan di tempat-tempat biasa.

"Bertemu orangtuaku."

"Oh—MWO?!"

Taehyung terus berjalan dengan cuek, sudah bisa menduga reaksi Jungkook. Ditiliknya satu persatu meja sampai ia menemukan dua sosok yang tak lain adalah orangtuanya. Taehyung melirik Jungkook dan menunjuk meja yang dimaksud,

"Itu mereka."

Ingin rasanya Jungkook lari saat itu juga, namun kakinya mendadak lemas. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang. "Hyung, kau gila?" bisiknya pelan.

"Kau dan Seungcheol sama saja, hobi menyebutku gila. Aku memang suka berbicara dengan anemon laut, tapi kurasa itu belum masuk kategori gila."

Dengan langkah gontai Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung. Sudah terlanjur basah, ia tak bisa lari lagi. Kini mereka sudah bertatap muka dengan kedua orangtua Taehyung, yang menyambut mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa kau Jungkook?"

Canggung, Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Ia tak bisa menahan malu melihat kedua orangtua Taehyung yang sangat rapi, Ayahnya memakai jas hitam _casual_ dengan kemeja biru muda yang terbuka dua kancing di atasnya, sedangkan Ibunya tampak anggun memakai atasan ungu bermotif bangau kecil dengan aksen _ruffles_ di dadanya dengan rok denim selutut yang kasual. Mereka tampak lebih muda dari usianya.

"Aku—namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku teman Taehyung hyung."

"Manisnyaaa," Baekhyun mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook. "Taehyung benar, dia berjanji akan mempertemukan kami dengan pemuda yang manis."

"Silahkan duduk, jangan sungkan. Kami sudah memesankan menu terbaik di restoran ini, kau pasti sudah lapar kan?" ujar Chanyeol ramah.

Jungkook mengangguk. Dirinya tak percaya, ia yang hanya reporter majalah biasa, tidak berpendidikan tinggi, tidak berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, bisa duduk di hadapan dua orang paling berpengaruh di sektor ekonomi Korea Selatan. Rasanya ia ingin terbangun jika ini memang mimpi. Ditambah lagi dua orang itu malah mengajaknya mengobrol dengan ramah, seolah ia adalah calon rekan bisnis yang akan menanam modal trilyunan di perusahaan mereka.

Makanan datang. _Steak_ daging rusa, sate domba, salad yang segar, dan banyak lagi menggerakkan gairah Jungkook untuk segera menyantapnya. Untung ia mawas diri dan tidak langsung menyambar makanan di hadapannya sampai orangtua Taehyung mempersilakannya untuk mengambil makanan itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama berteman dengan Taehyung?"

"Ah, baru sekitar empat bulan, Ahjumma."

"Omo, empat bulan dan kau bisa membuat berat badan Taehyung naik drastis? Kau itu ahli gizi, ya?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, membuat Jungkook ingin tertawa. "Dan jangan panggil aku Ahjumma, itu terdengar tua. Panggil saja Eomma, atau Noona sekalian."

"Eomma," Taehyung merengut, sementara Jungkook masih tertawa kecil, geli.

Obrolan-obrolan ringan kembali mengalir, hingga akhirnya mereka masuk ke sesi yang lebih serius ketika Taehyung mencoba berbicara.

"Appa, Eomma, aku membawa Jungkook kepada kalian bukan tanpa maksud. Aku ingin memperkenalkan dia sebagai… kekasihku."

Jungkook bersyukur ia sedang tidak menenggak minuman, karena kalau ia sedang minum sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa minuman itu akan menyembur ke arah kedua orangtua Taehyung. Ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Orangtua Taehyung sedikit terkejut, namun mereka berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya belum, tapi aku berniat untuk memintanya menjadi kekasihku di depan kalian. Apakah kalian mau merestui kami?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat mata Jungkook membola, bibirnya sedikit menganga saking syoknya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpandangan, saling melempar keputusan satu sama lain.

"Kau kami beri kebebasan untuk memilih. Tapi sebelumnya Appa bertanya kepadamu, apakah kau bersedia untuk mewarisi perusahaan yang sudah kami bangun dengan susah payah? Aku tidak mau Jungkook juga anak-anak kalian hidup sulit di kemudian hari."

Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada celananya mendengar pertanyaan mereka, begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang sudah tampak cemas—terlebih mendengar kata 'anak-anak' orangtua Taehyung berujar seolah mereka akan beranak pinak secepat kilat. Mereka sadar, keliru satu kata saja bisa membuat mereka berpisah saat ini juga. Kisah cinta impian mereka kandas, tuntas.

"Appa, Eomma… maaf. Tapi aku sudah berpikir untuk tidak mewarisi perusahaan kalian," lirih Taehyung takut-takut.

Baekhyun menarik napas, menghembuskannya pelan. "Sudah kuduga…" ia beralih kepada Chanyeol. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan obrolan kita kemarin?"

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Karena kami melihat bahwa kau adalah anak keras kepala, yang bahkan menolak habis-habisan untuk berkuliah di jurusan Ekonomi di Inggris dan malah memilih jurusan Kebijakan Sosial di Universitas Seoul, maka kami menimbang untuk mengangkat Seungcheol menjadi anak dan melimpahkan urusan perusahaan kepadanya jika kami sudah tak sanggup untuk mengurusnya nanti. Namun kau akan tetap mendapat bagian yang besar. Dan jika kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, Seungcheol harus bersedia untuk memberikan kursi KTH Global Corporation kepadamu."

"Apa? Seungcheol akan menjadi saudaraku?" binar jelas terlihat di mata Taehyung.

"Syukurlah kau tidak keberatan," Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum yang sama persis dengan Taehyung itu. "Kami sudah mengantisipasi ini dari awal. Maafkan kami yang kurang memperhatikanmu selama ini, sehingga mungkin kau tidak mau mewarisi perusahaan yang kau pikir mengambil semua perhatian yang harusnya kau terima. Tapi setiap hari Seungcheol selalu mengabari kami tentangmu, Taehyungie, membuat kami seringkali sedih karena tidak bisa menemanimu, sekaligus lega karena setidaknya kau punya sahabat yang kau percaya, termasuk juga Jimin, Yoongi dan Jungkook."

"Eomma bahkan tahu tentang Jimin dan Yoongi?" Taehyung terkejut.

"Sudah Eomma bilang, Seungcheol selalu melapor apapun tentangmu. Termasuk ketika kau di Rumah Sakit, mogok makan sampai akhirnya pemuda manis ini datang dan mengembalikan nafsu makanmu," Baekhyun tersenyum dan melirik Jungkook yang sedang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Jadi Jungkook, kau mau menjadi kekasih anakku?"

Kini Chanyeol yang bertanya. Taehyung melotot ke arah Chanyeol.

"Appa, itu harusnya jadi pertanyaanku!" ujarnya kesal.

"Kau itu terlalu bertele-tele. Untunglah perusahaan tidak jatuh ke tanganmu, bisa bangkrut kita dalam 24 jam," cibir Chanyeol sambil bercanda. "Bagaimana Jungkook?"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, menunda jawabannya dan membuat Taehyung takut setengah mati. Akhirnya Jungkook angkat suara,

"Aku mau Appa, Eomma. Izinkan aku untuk menemani Taehyung sampai ia menemukan mimpi dan tujuan hidupnya."

Entah dari mana ide Jungkook menyusun sajak menggelikan seperti itu, ia sendiri pun ingin muntah mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung serta kedua orangtuanya yang tampak terharu mendengar pernyataan Jungkook.

Chanyeol berujar, "Temanilah anak keras kepala ini, Jungkook. Jangan ragu untuk menelepon polisi kalau dia melakukan hal-hal asusila kepadamu."

"Appa!" Taehyung yang baru saja terharu mendadak sebal setengah mati mendengar perkataanAyahnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terbahak mendengarnya.

"Kalian pulanglah, ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Aku tak mau orangtua Jungkook khawatir karena putranya terlalu lama berada di luar bersama anak sok keren ini," tuding Baekhyun pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku memang keren, bukan sok keren. Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang Jungkookie. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," ujar Taehyung sambil berdiri, disusul oleh Jungkook dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Appa, Eomma, terima kasih banyak untuk malam ini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lain waktu," Jungkook membungkuk sopan kepada orangtua Taehyung.

"Taehyung," panggil Baekhyun setelah mereka berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Ya, Eomma?"

"Malam ini pulanglah ke rumah," kata Ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Kami merindukanmu."

Tak menjawab, Taehyung yang tadinya terpaku lalu menghambur ke dalam dekapan Ayah Ibunya bergantian. Jungkook yang menyaksikan kelakuan kekasihnya itu tersenyum haru.

"Ya Eomma, Appa, aku akan pulang," ujarnya tanpa menghapus senyumnya.

Setelahnya Taehyung berbalik, kembali berjalan dan menautkan jarinya di sela jemari Jungkook, membawanya keluar restoran. Mereka menuju mobil dan masuk, lalu tak lama yang dinaiki mereka berdua mulai berjalan. Taehyung dan Jungkook terjebak dalam kebisuan yang membuat mereka canggung, namun bukannya tidak nyaman.

"Kook, aku tidak mau menyebutmu sebagai kekasihku."

"Ke—kenapa, hyung?" Jungkook terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Taehyung. Jantungnya bertalu kencang.

Lampu merah memaksa mereka untuk berhenti. Taehyung menatap netra bulat Jungkook dalam.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau jadi kekasihku karena Appa yang meminta. Aku mau aku yang memintamu," tangannya terulur, menggenggam sebelah tangan Jungkook dengan lembut. "Jeon Jungkook, maukah kau jadi kekasihku, menemaniku saat aku senang, susah, bahkan dalam kehancuran sekalipun? Maukah kau jadi oksigen dalam sesakku, bintang di langit gelapku, tawa dalam tangisku?"

Jungkook tersipu hebat, ia menunduk, tak mampu membalas sorot mata tajam dan serius dari Taehyung. Sebuah isakan kecil menyapa gendang telinga Taehyung.

"Dasar hyung bodoh, aku ma—mau…"

Senyuman Taehyung mengembang, sorot matanya menjadi sendu menatap kekasihnya yang kini malu-malu di hadapannya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke arah Jungkook, dikecupnya bibir _cherry_ milik kekasih kelincinya tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta yang terasa di dalam ciuman itu. Mereka masih menikmati ciuman manis itu hingga…

TIIIN! TIIIN!

Suara klakson mobil di belakang mereka mengaum, menusuk telinga. Segera mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan tawa kecil yang canggung, dan terus mengenggam tangan masing-masing saat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih ramai oleh kehidupan.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Tae?"

Taehyung mengingatkan tali sepatu _converse_ merahnya. "Mau ke taman bermain, menemani Jungkook meliput salah satu syuting video klip disana. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku tak mau jadi obat nyamuk," ujar Seungcheol. "Lagipula aku harus kuliah siang ini."

Taehyung memandang Seungcheol dengan penuh sesal, "Maafkan aku ya, Cheol. Karena aku tak mau mewarisi perusahaan, kau jadi repot."

" _No problem._ Sebenarnya, yang paling kusyukuri adalah ketika aku diangkat anak oleh Tuan dan Nyonya. Rasanya seperti memiliki Ayah dan Ibu yang nyata, tidak seperti di panti asuhan dulu. Tambah lagi ada kau sebagai saudaraku," timpal Seungcheol tulus. "Semoga aku bisa menjalankan amanat yang mereka titipkan, seperti aku menjaga amanatku untung menjagamu."

Kekehan Taehyung menggema di ruangan. "Aku percaya kalau kau pasti bisa, karena kau pintar. Aku juga merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi saudaramu, yang sedari dulu menjadi orang terdekatku."

"Tapi aku lega karena sekarang tak perlu repot-repot mengasuhmu yang keras kepala. Sekarang ada Jungkook yang mulai menggantikan peranku," senyum jahil Seungcheol terukir di bibirnya.

"Tapi kau harus terus jadi temanku. Enak saja kau mau lepas tanggung jawab," Taehyung berpura-pura kesal. "Sudah, aku berangkat dulu. Aku tak mau Jungkook telat dan berakhir mendiamkanku."

"Duh, khawatir sekali sih. Pergilah Tae, jangan lupa makan siang."

"Aku takkan lupa makan siang jika bersama si gembul itu," Taehyung melambaikan tangannya kepada Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"Huuuft, melelahkan…"

"Wajar saja kau lelah. Sehabis liputan kau langsung naik seluruh wahana ekstrim di taman ini," ujar Taehyung sambil memijat pundak Jungkook. "Kita pulang, ya?"

"Tidak mau," Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku masih mau bersama hyung…"

Manjanya Jungkook kalau sudah keluar memang membuat Taehyung gemas. "Ini sudah malam, Kook. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke rumahku saja, biar Seungcheol membuatkan makanan?" tawar Taehyung.

"Di rumahku saja, makan ayam goreng Eomma," Jungkook bernegosiasi, wajahnya tampak memelas sekali, membuat Taehyung luluh seketika.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang tuan putri," Taehyung menarik Jungkook agar bangkit dari duduknya, dan menggandengnya menuju mobil. Namun mendadak langkah Jungkook berhenti.

"Hyung, gendong."

"Tidak mau, kau berat."

"Hyung, _jebal_ …"

"Hhhh, ya ya ya! Kau ini benar-benar, seperti Ibu hamil saja."

Taehyung berjongkok, menawarkan punggungnya kepada Jungkook. Namun tak kunjung dirasakannya beban tubuh Jungkook di punggungnya. Taehyung menengok ke belakang, melihat sosok tinggi besar itu malah menggigit ibu jarinya.

"Bukan gendong begitu…" Jungkook masih merajuk.

"Astaga, kau ini bayi atau apa?" Taehyung melenguh, bangkit berdiri dan menempatkan tangannya ke belakang lutut dan punggung Jungkook, menggendong Jungkook ala _bridal style._ Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Taehyung, sambil terus menikmati wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Kau harus diet, Kook. Nanti kalau baju pengantinmu tidak muat bagaimana?"

"Buat saja yang ukurannya paling besar."

"Nanti akan kubuatkan dari kain bekas spanduk."

"Hyung jahat!" Jungkook menggigit leher Taehyung, membuat Taehyung berteriak nyeri.

"Sakit, Kook! Kuturunkan nih!" ancam Taehyung.

"Jangan hyung, maaf," Jungkook mengecupi leher Taehyung yang tadi digigitnya. Sumpah, bukannya Taehyung tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu, namun ia hanya tidak ingin lepas kontrol saat ini juga. Entah mengapa suhu tubuhnya memanas jika Jungkook terus mengecupi lehernya.

"Koo-Kook, jangan—"

"Kenapa hyung?" Jungkook melempar senyum menggoda.

"Kook, akan kuhempaskan kau ke tanah kalau kau terus melakukan itu."

"Awas saja kalau berani, akan kulaporkan polisi seperti yang disarankan Appa Chanyeol."

"Huh, memang kau yang paling tahu titik lemahku."

"Oh ya? Kalau titik yang lain bagaimana?"

"Kook!"

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"Tidak terdengar."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi."

"Tidak mau."

"Aaah, ayolah…"

"Tidak adil, kau jarang sekali mengatakannya sementara aku harus mengatakannya berkali-kali," Jungkook menekuk bibirnya.

"Aku tak terbiasa menunjukan perasaan dengan kata-kata," Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jungkook, "Sebagai seorang _gentleman_ , aku mengutarakan perasaan dengan tindakan."

Taehyung menghujani seluruh wajah Jungkook dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil, membuat Jungkook terkekeh kegelian menikmati perlakuan Taehyung padanya.

"Hehehe. _Love you,_ hyung…"

" _Love you too, my bunny…_ "

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Endingnya gak banget ya? Hehe. Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang seru,** ** _but I will always try to write the best for you_**

 **Oh iya, karena ff ini dibuat untuk event 'BTS FFN AND WP GROUP' maka aku akan kasih kesan dan pesan buat grup ini. Sekaligus 1** **st** ** _anniversary_** **katanya, hurrrayyyy!**

 **Kesan aku, pertama aku ngerasa gak enak buat join obrolan karena aku belum pernah ketemu orang-orangnya. Tapi ternyata anak grup baik-baik, becandaannya enjoy dan bikin aku betah buat nimbrung soalnya aku suka becanda tapi malu kalau nimbrung tiba-tiba gitu hehehe. Dan aku syok ternyata banyak PANUTANQ di grup ini HAHAHA! LOVE YOU GAESSSSS!**

 **Pesan aku, semoga kita kayak gini terus /EAAAA/ let's sail our ship together! Semoga semuanya meraya pada waktunya!**

 **Favorite and review yaaa ^^**


End file.
